Renuncia
by Oikawa Kane
Summary: Una pequeña carta de Oikawa para Iwaizumi el día de su boda, explicándole como se siente y el porque tiene que decirle adiós. Para Anteiku.


"El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre-Octubre: La peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku."

Bueno este es mi primer fic, sobre mi fandom favorito y una de mis parejas favoritas, con el tema de una despedida. Es narrado por Basurakawa xD

Drabble: 1038 palabras.

…

Luego de toda una ceremonia, habernos tomado la foto del recuerdo y dirigirnos a la fiesta, busqué un lugar alejado donde no se pudiera escuchar ruido alguno. Tenía la foto en mis manos, Iwa-chan y yo vestidos con elegantes trajes y en medio de nosotros estaba ella, su nueva esposa.

No me causó ningún remordimiento romper la foto justo por la parte en la que _esa_ aparecía, dejándonos solos a mí y mi Iwa-chan… si tan sólo pudiera llamarlo mío.

Saqué una hoja de papel y una pluma, recargándome sobre una fría pared y con e papel en mis manos comencé a escribir mi despedida, mi definitiva renuncia a la persona que quería…

" _Mi querido Iwaizumi Hajime._

 _Te he escrito esto de forma de que cuando lo encuentres te des cuenta de mi pesar, de todo lo que pase estando a tu lado. No vayas a confundirte, no te odio, lo contrario te quise demasiado y eso fue lo que más dolor me causó._

 _Jamás vas a quererme ¿De qué sirve entonces?, ¿Cuál es el punto de jugar un juego que vas a perder?_

 _Iwa-chan, siempre habías sido difícil de abrazar, rudo para hablar. Cuando estabas en mi cama todo lo que me dabas era un latido._

 _Me volvía como una estatua y eso me deprimía, que la única vez que te abrías era cuando nos desvestíamos._

 _Tal vez seas muy orgulloso como para decir que cometiste un error, pero eres un cobarde hasta el final. Y no quiero admitir que no íbamos a encajar. Sé que no era del tipo que te gustaban ¿Al menos podíamos fingir?_

 _Eres la única persona en el mundo que me conoce perfectamente, por lo que me sorprende que no te hayas percatado ni una sola vez de mis sentimientos antes de que todo esto pasara._

 _Desde niños creciendo juntos, sin importar cual molesto yo llegara a ser o que tan fuertes eran los golpes que me propinabas, nada me causaba tanta alegría que el estar a tu lado. Compartiendo nuestro amor por el volley, las victorias y derrotas que compartíamos como equipo._

 _Tú siempre alababas (aunque no en voz alta) mi talento para sacar lo mejor de cada miembro del equipo pero nunca supiste que tú sacabas lo mejor de mí. Siempre fuiste bueno en señalar mis errores, corregirme… a golpes y hacer que me calmara cuando me lucía ante mis muchas fans, repetías constantemente lo mucho que te molestaba esa actitud mía; porque nunca notaste que ellas no significaban nada para mí porque en la única persona en la que pensaba eras tú._

 _¿Cuál era el punto en decirme que me quieres como un amigo?... no quiero saberlo, no puedo dejarte ir._

 _Sólo quería que fuera perfecto para creer que todo esto haya valido la pena._

 _Únicamente me tocabas en la oscuridad, sólo si estábamos bebiendo podías ver mi chispa, y sólo en la noche podías entregarte a mí. 'Pero tú no me amabas, de acuerdo, jamás te diré como me sentía, no es mi problema, jamás te lo diré'._

 _Eso solía pensar, y así se sentía como una broma desempeñar aquel papel._

 _Algunas veces te ignoraba para mantenerme bajo control, porque en verdad yo te adoro y no puedo dejarte solo. Me alimentaba con fantasías que cubrían lo que estaba mal._

' _¡Vamos, Iwa-chan!, hay que embriagarnos y olvidemos que no podemos seguir así'_

 _Yo no quería suplicar por amor, nunca tuve un corazón que remendar, porque antes de que todo esto empezará yo ya había visto el final._

 _Espere a que te abrieras y vinieras a mí. Pero nada de esto se iba a dar, nunca te dejaría ser libre._

 _Así que si amas a esa chica, con la que acabas de casarte, si se llevan bien, les envió mis mejores deseos desde el infierno en el que estoy._

 _Me volví un poco cruel, deje que se me fuera de las manos. Sé que puedo ser molesto a veces, pero intenta y ve mi sentir, porque te necesito así que no me dejes desmoronarme frente a ti._

 _Tú eres la única persona en este mundo sin la cual me moriría. Y a pesar de todo lo que expresó en esta carta, Hajime, mi corazón murió mil veces cuando noté que la mirabas del mismo modo en el que yo te miraba._

 _Tal vez pienses que soy patético al escribirte y no decirte todo esto a la cara, pues perdóname, no tengo el valor para verte de frente ahora, no desde que te vi tan feliz con alguien que no era yo._

 _Puede que para cuando encuentres esta carta yo ya me haya marchado, es obvio que no podemos volver a lo que éramos antes._

 _Espero que la vida te trate bien, se feliz y si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar quiero que me veas sólo como tu amigo de la infancia, no como el chico cobarde que huyó por despecho._

 _Adiós Iwaizumi, ten una maravillosa noche de bodas._

 _Atte: Oikawa Toru."_

…

Guardé aquella misiva dentro de un sobre. Me abrí paso en el concurrido salón de fiestas y caminé directo a los novios.

–Felicidades, Iwa-chan–le di un abrazo y en este inocente acto deje el sobre dentro de su saco. Me separé de él tambaleándome un poco.

–¿Tan temprano y ya mareado, Oikawa? – dijo bromeando.

–Sólo algo mareado– respondí con mi característica sonrisa –Iré a tomar aire–.

No me molesté siquiera en hablar con la novia. Yo, como el padrino, debía acompañarles toda la noche mas no deseaba quedarme ahí ni un minuto más.

Salí del salón y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí. Tratando de convencerme que aquello que yo sentía era solo una montaña de mentiras.

Y en ese momento comprendí que la vida era injusta, que a veces era mejor ser falso para evitar que el corazón se rompa, y si ya es tarde, lo mejor es huir y no volver a mirar atrás.


End file.
